Freestyle
by yukiim
Summary: As princess of her kingdom, Yukiim has no time to relax. She constantly on the run and it's stressing her out. Fortunately, Urahara has a plan to make her life so much more interesting. Rated M for later chapters.


"How boring." Yukiim sighed as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Turning, she sighed again. "BORING!"

Yukiim wasn't one to complain, but, lately, life had become an ongoing routine, one that hadn't changed the slightest bit in over a year. Everyday it was the same: Wake up at 6:00; Take a shower; Change into your clothes; Have breakfast at 7:00; Morning Meditation at 7:45; Morning walk around the kingdom at 8:00; Meet a family at 10:00; Join said family for lunch at 11:30; Head back to the palace at 1:00; Address the kingdom at 2:30; Q&A at 3:00; Early Dinner at 4:00; Palace staff meeting at 5:30; Thirty minute break at 6:30; Evening Meditation at 7:00, Any last minute schedule changes at 7:30, Take a shower; Go to bed no later than 9:00. And while she loved her kingdom more than anything else, life had become, well, _boring_.

Grabbing her pajamas, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Which was pointless seeing as her bedroom door was already locked. Besides, who would walk into the princess's bedroom without atleast knocking?

"Other than Urahara?" She asked herself softly, undressing as she waited for the water to warm up.

Urahara. He was the biggest pervert ever! And on top of that, he kept her busy 24/7. Overbooked. Overworked. And whenever she was in a meeting, he was on a break! As in 'slumped over in the nearest chair snoring loud as hell' break. Not to mention that everytime she turned around, he was stuffing his face. While she was on a strict diet, which consisted of three very small meals a day, he got to eat whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Yukiim smiled as she stepped into the shower.

As much as she complained, she couldn't imagine life without him. He kept away the paparazzi, and, over the years, had become her closest friend. Actually, he was her only friend. He meant the world to her regardless.

Yukiim turned off the water and dried herself off. Stepping back out of the shower, she put on her pajamas and brushed her hair.

Okay, so maybe she was a little lonely, but what could she do about it? Leaving wasn't an option and there are needs that can only be fulfilled by the princess. So either way you look at it, she was doomed to live like this for the rest of her life.

"How depressing..." Yukiim walked out the bathroom. She wasn't surprised to find Urahara sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Tired?"

She nodded. "I'm always tired."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to get you a break sometime tomorrow. Maybe we can cancel lunch with-"

"Their new here. It'd be rude to cancel."

"What about the morning walk?"

"We promised to stop by the chapel tomorrow."

"What about-"

"It's alright, Urahara. I'll be fine."

Urahara nodded. "Alright. I brought you a snack."

Yukiim smiled brightly as he handed her a brownie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"The dietician's gonna kill you if she finds out about this."

"You can't even remember her name?"

"It's not my fault! There's a new one every couple weeks."

"Ever wonder why?"

"Not really. I keep busy so I don't have time to wonder."

"I fire them."

"What?"

"I'm trying to change your meal plan but none of them have agreed so far. So until one of them does, don't worry about their names."

"You're so mean."

"But you love me for it."

"Riight..."

Urahara laughed and stood to leave. "You should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded. "Thanks for the brownie."

"Was it good?"

"Really good."

"I cooked it myself."

"... I think I'm gonna be sick."

Yukiim laughed as Urahara stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Nite."

"Nite.

Yukiim watched the door shut behind him, the lonely feeling coming back instantly. Ignoring it completely, she crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep.

~TIME CHANGE~THE NEXT MORNING~TIME CHANGE~THE NEXT MORNING~TIME CHANGE~

"It's time to get up, Miss Asakura."

6:00 on the dot, just like every other day.

"Miss Asakura-"

"I'm awake."

"Very good, ma'am. Are you in need of any assistance?"

"No, thank you. You're dismissed."

The maid bowed repectively and disappearred.

Yukiim sighed and stood up. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day,but, seeing as this was impossible, she went ahead with her daily routine. Once she was ready, she headed to the dining room. Like usual, as soon as she opened the door, Urahara was there waiting for her.

"You're two minutes early this morning."

"Hmmm." She walked past him, knowing he would follow. Something was wrong...

"Are you feeling well today?"

"I'm well." She felt _weird_...

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Urahara!" She yelled.

"Obviously not..." Urahara said calmly. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Would it matter if I didn't?"

Urahara frowned. "It would matter. I'll cancel-"

"We already discussed this. We can't cancel anything, EVER. So let's just give it a rest."

"Alright..." He sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before she began to break down. The things she had to go through on a daily bases were unbelievable. But now his main objective was to find a way to fix it.

Yukiim walked into the kitchen and sat down. Urahara sat down across from her. She was tired, to the point where her limbs ached.

"You don't look so good, Yuki."

"Thanks."

"I'm serious. What's wron-"

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Wha-" Urahara jumped up as Yukiim heaved. Within a sec, he was standing beside her, holding up her hair. "Go tell the nurses to meet us in her room. And cancel all of today's events except for the chapel and the newcomers." The assistant nodded and hurried out the room. Turning his attention back to Yukiim, he rubbed her back soothingly as she dry heaved.

She groaned softly once she got her breath back. She looked at the mess she made and grimaced. Most of it had landed on the floor but a few drops had managed to splatter on her clothes. "Fantastic."

"You want me to carry you upstairs?"  
>"I'm filthy. I can walk."<p>

Urahara nodded and helped her stand. "I should have known something was wrong."

"Don't start, Urahara. And tell Ino not to cancel anything. I'll be fine-"

"Don't _you_ start, Yukiim. You aren't in any condition to do anything today."

"Are you listening to yourself, Urahara? These things have to be done!"

"I'll do it until you're better."

"What!"

"Why not? I pretty much know how things work around here."

"But you don't know everything! And it's not even about that. It's the fact that if you go for me, people will see me as lazy and disrespectful-"

"Everyone in the kingdom knows how much you do for them. They know you're anything but lazy and you've never been disrespectful to anyone."

"What about the newcomers? They don't know-"

"God, Yukiim. You've been wanting a break for the past year. You finally get one and you complain. What do you want?"

Yukiim frowned. "It's not that I don't want one. I need it. But what good will it do if I have to work twice as hard to fix my reputation?"

"Look, Yukiim. You're sick. For the next few days, you're on break. Get over it."

She pouted but stopped arguing. While she hated neglecting her duties, but Urahara was right, although she'd never admit it. She needed this break. Badly. "Hara?"

"Yeah?"

"You should take a break too."

"What?"

"You work hard. You _deserve_ one."

"Yu-"


End file.
